


Silver Watch

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alchemy, Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Silver Watch keeps Ed awake at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Really old fic that I'm starting to upload here from Livejournal.

_tick tick tick_

He could hear it. 

_tick tick tick_

Ed scrunched his eyes shut and pulled the thin pillow over his head, but he could still hear it. It seemed far too loud, much louder than it should have been. It was just a tiny thing, how could it make so much noise?

_tick tick tick_

He changed tactics and shoved it into his pillow then threw the pillow down to the bottom of the bunk, but to no avail. It was too loud, too loud and demanding and it never stopped! He clenched his hands over his ears, nails digging into his scalp as he tried to block out the sound.

_tick tick tick_

“Stop it,” he whispered, not sure whether it was to himself or the watch. “Stop it, please stop it!” It was like this every night. During the day the explosions and gunfire masked it but at night it sounded loud and clear and condemning.

_tick tick tick_

With a strangled cry he tugged on his uniform and stuffed the watch into his pocket. He left his tent and slipped through the darkness to the commander’s tent. The guards outside just nodded as he passed, used to his late visits.

Roy looked up from his desk as he entered and favoured him with a wan smile, the soft light from the lamp next to him casting shadows onto his face… or maybe they were already there and the light just magnified them. “Edward.” He rarely used ‘Fullmetal’ any more, not even in the field.. Ed hadn’t bothered to ask why. His name made him feel more human than weapon and he was grateful for it. 

“Make it stop,” Ed whispered, not quite daring to approach the desk.

Roy frowned slightly and stood, walking around the desk and taking Ed’s hands in his own. “Make what stop?”

He tugged the watch out of his pocket and thrust it towards the older man.

_tick tick tick_

“It won’t stop. I can hear it all the time. Make it stop!”

Roy sighed heavily, looking suddenly much older than he was. He raised one of Ed’s gloved hands to his lips and kissed it softly. “I wish I could.”

_tick tick tick_

Ed’s eyes turned wide and pleading. “Please,” he whispered. “I can’t sleep. It keeps counting them.”

_tick tick tick_

Roy pulled at the chain that held the watch and drew it from Ed’s hands. He looked at it for a moment and an expression of loathing crossed his face as he heard the accusing sound.

_tick tick tick_

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled him against his body, face pressed against his shoulder. “I’m sorry Ed. I can’t make it stop, not yet.”

A choked sound escaped Ed’s lips and he leaned into the embrace, clinging to Roy desperately. He almost sobbed when his fingers met the chain of Roy’s own watch. He caught it between his fingers and yanked it out, then stepped away from the other man. He stared at the watch blankly.

_tick tick tick_

“You didn’t have any clocks in your house, Colonel,” he said softly, remembering the days and nights he had spent there. 

Roy laughed bitterly. “I know. I hear them too.”

“Don’t want to hear them anymore,” Ed whispered. 

“Me either,” Roy confessed, voice cracking a little.

_tick tick tick_

Ed tugged at the chain sharply. It snapped and Ed prised his own watch from Roy’s fingers. 

_tick tick tick_

Ignoring the Colonel’s mild protests, he crossed the room and shoved them into Roy’s footlocker, nestling them inside a towel and closing the lid firmly.

_tick tick tick_

The sound was still there, but a little softer now. Ed let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Roy.

“I’m gonna’ smash them when we get home.”

The smile Roy gave him this time was brighter and Ed found that he could return it just a bit.


End file.
